L'affection d'un Malfoy
by Arianeth Malfoy
Summary: Cadeau aux lecteurs assidus de l'Héritier des Black. Harry x Lucius. L'affection d'un Malfoy est vraiment un cadeau pour celui qui en est l'objet... N'est-ce pas Harry ?


**Pour tous les anonymes et même ceux inscrits **

**Page FACEBOOK Associé à mon compte auteur pour être prévenu **

**https : / www . facebook . com/ groups / 218744081567100/**

L'AFFECTION D'UN MALFOY  
><em>Ecrit par Arianeth<br>_

.

.

.

.

.

Harry était confortablement assis au Square Grimmauld, entouré de Ron, Hermione, Remus et Sirius. Ils étaient tous les cinq en train de jouer au jungle speed, un jeu moldu qu'Hermione avait ramené avec elle. Ron, qui était extrêmement mauvais joueur, s'amusait à éclater la main de tous lorsqu'il s'emparait du totem, mais c'était bien mal connaître Sirius qui lui, prenait plutôt plaisir à voir le roux baisser ses défenses à mesure qu'il gagnait les parties pour finalement prendre la victoire finale.

- _NAOOON ! _Hurla Ron en se prenant les cheveux, complètement halluciné. _TOI !_ Ragea-t-il,_ tu l'as fait exprès ! Aaaaarg, je veux ma revanche !  
><em>

Ron remit le totem en place et se rassit à sa place, prêt à reprendre le combat sous le regard goguenard d'Harry et Sirius.

- _Je vais aller chercher du thé,_ fit Hermione en se levant.

C'était le moment de répit qu'ils avaient toujours souhaité depuis le début de la guerre. Ils avaient décidé de s'occuper eux-mêmes du Square afin de ne pas avoir à gérer une fois encore des fuites d'elfes. Ils avaient subi des pertes, bien entendu, mais la guerre s'était amoindrie. Dumbledore supposait que cela était dû au revers que Voldemort avait pris en tentant de détruire la nouvelle prison d'Azkaban.

En allant chercher le thé, Hermione entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée, et s'avança pour accueillir quiconque se trouvait de l'autre côté. En voyant l'identité de la personne, elle lâcha la théière qui s'explosa au sol et ses mains se mirent à trembler tandis qu'elle s'était mise à reculer. Elle chercha à prendre sa baguette mais jura en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait laissée avec ses amis dans le salon.

- _Eh bien, avancez, Lucius,_ invita Dumbledore toujours bloqué à l'entrée.

Lucius Malfoy lâcha Hermione du regard et avança dans l'embrasure de la porte et cette dernière put voir Draco du coin de l'œil et finalement le professeur Dumbledore. Elle souffla, rassurée, mais pas moins sur ses gardes. Elle entendait au loin les rires de ses amis.

Le grand blond sortit sa baguette en conservant une attitude froide et hautaine, et la pointa au sol. D'un informulé, la théière en verre reprit sa forme initiale et sauta entre les mains de la brune. Elle hocha juste la tête poliment et risqua un regard sur son ancien camarade de classe. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils avaient été diplômés, et elle ne l'avait revu que lorsque Harry, Ron et elle avaient été captifs de sa famille.

Hermione avança devant eux et Ron releva vivement la tête.

- _Bah alors, tu en as mis du temps, _s'exclama le rouquin qui dégaina aussitôt sa baguette en voyant la tête blonde de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry renversa la table, récupéra la baguette d'Hermione et la lui envoya et se mit en garde, de même que Remus et Sirius. Tout cela se passa tellement vite que Lucius n'eut même pas le temps de réagir et de se défendre contre les cinq Expelliarmus retentissant qui le frappèrent de plein fouet alors qu'il avait fait mine de sortir sa baguette pour se retrouver à égalité avec ses vis-à-vis.

Draco vit tout cela se passer au ralenti et n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il entendit son père atterrir lourdement contre le mur derrière lui et glisser, inconscient.

- _Père !_ S'exclama Draco avec inquiétude et en se précipitant sur lui.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_ Demanda Harry en abaissant sa baguette suite à l'entrée de Dumbledore derrière les Malfoy et devant l'attitude pour le moins étrange de son rival d'enfance.

Dumbledore regarda la place d'un œil plutôt jovial.

- _Eh bien, quel accueil mes enfants, _dit-il d'une voix ne cachant pas son amusement.

Remus fut le second à suivre l'exemple d'Harry et se gratta la tête gêné. Il s'avança vers Lucius, mais Draco sortit sa baguette immédiatement.

-_ Arrière,_ gronda-t-il protecteur.

Remus leva les deux mains en l'air, montrant qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de faire du mal à l'homme étendu au sol, lequel était toujours évanoui. Un mince filet de sang coulait de sa tempe. Cela ne semblait à première vue pas trop grave, mais il valait mieux guérir tout ça.

_- Je veux juste le soigner,_ le rassura Remus en tirant de nouveau sa baguette magique.

Et sous les yeux prudents de Draco, Remus nettoya le sang. Il pencha doucement la tête de Lucius en arrière et trifouilla dans ses cheveux pour chercher la plaie. Lorsque le loup la trouva, il la cicatrisa rapidement.

_- Enervate,_ finit-il.

Lucius papillonna des yeux et sa vision prit un peu de temps avant de se focaliser. Il grogna et se releva avec l'aide de son fils. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant de regagner son air composé. Il y avait dans ses yeux cet air revanchard qui ne laissait nul doute sur le fait qu'il chercherait à obtenir des réparations pour l'outrage causé. Et, que comme tout bon Slytherin qui se respectait, il attendrait sagement son heure. Il se souvint douloureusement de l'épisode Dobby, qui était l'une des seules fois où il avait agi par impulsion comme un stupide Gryffindor… il l'avait amèrement regretté et faisait tout pour oublier cet échec cuisant.

- _Lucius Malfoy et son fils sont venus demander asile, _annonça le directeur de but en blanc. _Selon les informations données librement, _Lucius renifla de dédain._ Voldemort se serait retranché au Manoir Malfoy qui est protégé par une ancienne magie très puissante qui confère au Chef de Clan le management des barrières de protection. Lucius, ici, présent a bloqué le Lord Noir et tous les partisans qui s'y trouvent à l'intérieur. Cela ne pourra durer que trois jours à l'issu desquels Voldemort se lancera sans aucun doute à la poursuite du traitre._

Lucius grimaça à cette appellation. Mais bon, c'était ce qu'il était après tout. Il avait fait ça pour son fils, Draco, qu'il aimait plus que tout malgré l'apparence froide qu'il laissait apparaitre en public. Il sentait le vent tourner en défaveur du Lord et avait retourné sa veste dans l'espoir de ne pas être puni pour les crimes qu'il avait de nouveau commis au nom de celui qui avait pu revenir d'entre les morts. Mais voilà, au cours de ces six dernières années, il avait eu le loisir de voir que Voldemort perdait de sa splendeur et de son esprit… comme s'il perdait la boule pour être familier.

Evidemment, il n'était pas au courant du subterfuge que le Seigneur Noir avait employé pour se maintenir en vie, il ne pouvait donc pas s'imaginer qu'un groupe de trois gamins aient pu détruire des objets d'apparence quasi insignifiants et que cela ait pu avoir un quelconque impact sur Voldemort. Non, ça c'était certain. De leur chasse, il ne restait plus que Nagini qui trainait bien trop près du Seigneur Noir pour être inquiétée. Alors lorsque l'assaut serait donné, que ce soit Voldemort ou Nagini qui soit tué en premier, il était impératif que les deux trépassent.

_- Excusez-moi, mais… ils vont rester… ici ?_ Demanda bêtement Ron en regardant Draco avec horreur, lequel ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

S'il arrivait toujours à faire enrager la belette, alors la vie était parfaite.

- _Pourquoi la belette, tu as peur que je mette une araignée dans ton lit ?_ Susurra Draco d'une voix veloutée.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent et Harry détourna les siens pour ne pas montrer à Ron que cette petite pique le faisait rire. Il ne comprenait pas comment le rouquin puisse avoir peur d'une si petite bestiole. Comme on le disait toujours, ce n'est pas la petite bête qui mangera la grosse. Pourtant, cette peur irrationnelle aurait largement dû disparaitre après avoir combattu l'armée arachnide d'Aragog, il s'en était tiré avec brio… et lorsqu'ils étaient en vadrouille, ils campaient dehors, mais à croire que ce n'était pas le cas au vue de sa réaction.

- _S'ils nous ont vraiment rejoints, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas fait cela avant ?_ Demanda Sirius en toisant Lucius du regard.

- _Il est d'une évidence, Black, que je n'aurais risqué ma vie ni celle de mon fils pour du vent, Dumbledore a promis de négocier mon immunité… et s'il lui arrivait malheur, alors…_ dit-il en souriant machiavéliquement à Harry.

- _Alors ?_ Questionna Hermione en faisant voyager son regard entre le grand blond et son meilleur ami de Survivant.

- _Alors Dumbledore s'est assuré que Monsieur Potter ici présent, assurerait ma défense ainsi que celle de mon fils… Sur ce, nous sommes fatigués, nous souhaiterions nous reposer._ Annonça le patriarche des Malfoy.

Dumbledore passa devant eux afin de leur montrer leurs quartiers, ignorant totalement les regards incrédules des derniers occupants de la pièce. Harry cligna des yeux rapidement et finit par réagir.

- _Non mais quoi ? Vous avez entendu comme moi ce que ce… scrogneugneuh de Malfoy vient de dire ?_ S'exclama Harry complètement outré.

- _Scrogneugneuh, Harry ?_ Ricana Remus suivit d'Hermione, Ron et Sirius.

Harry rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. C'était l'un de ces mots qu'il utilisait étant plus jeune pour ne pas jurer. Et ces tics de langage étaient restés.

- _Arrêtez de rire, ce n'est pas marrant,_ fit le brun aux yeux émeraude d'une petite voix.

- _Non c'est juste trognon !_ Répliqua Sirius en le prenant dans ses bras tout contre lui et en le secouant de gauche à droite en caressant ses cheveux pour les déranger encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient.

- _Naon, Sirius !_ Râla Harry d'une voix étouffée contre le torse de son parrain, en comprenant sa bêtise.

- _Mais si mon petit chou, apprécie l'étreinte de tonton Paddy,_ gagatisa ce dernier.

Harry finit par se dégager de son étreinte.

- _Mais soyez sériiiieux,_ se plaignit-il. _Dumbledore a encore accepté quelque chose en mon nom !_ Finit-il en croisant les bras.

- _C'était pour la bonne cause. Sans même le vouloir, Malfoy nous a fourni Nagini et Voldemort, à nous de ne pas laisser passer cette chance pour se débarrasser une fois pour toute de Voldemort, _raisonna Hermione.

Elle ne remarqua pas que Sirius et Remus tendaient l'oreille. Personne, de ceux qui s'en étaient rendu compte, ne comprenait pourquoi Dumbledore avait apparemment confié au trio magique le moyen de détruire Voldemort sans que quiconque ne soit au courant. Tout le monde voulait aider, mais ils étaient sciemment écartés. Dumbledore ayant avancé comme argument que seuls eux pouvaient le faire pendant que lui dégageait le terrain politique et continuait à aider les victimes en proposant l'asile à l'école et/ou au quartier général, comme pour Lucius.

- _Que l'on tue Nagini ou Voldemort en premier ce n'est pas grave, il faut de toute façon procéder au rituel pour qu'il retrouve une nouvelle fois forme humaine, et cela ne se passera pas aussi facilement que la dernière fois,_ dit Harry pensivement._ Tu as raison, Mione, je pense que c'est notre chance de l'enterrer une bonne fois pour toute. Après ces deux ans de quête… _

_ - On en voit le bout,_ murmura Ron d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

- _Il faudra donner tout ce que l'on a, et surtout, promettez-moi de rester en vie. _Il se tourna vers Sirius et Remus et rajouta, _promettez-le moi tous._

_ - Harry, _commença Remus avec hésitation.

Les yeux vert émeraude se tournèrent vers lui et Remus fut touché par l'intensité du regard. Harry ne mentait pas à son sujet, il se sentait faire partie de sa famille.

- _Non Remus, tu comptes te laisser tuer ?_

_ - Bien sûr que non, _répondit ce dernier. _Bien sûr que non, mais je refuse de faire une promesse que je risque de briser. Lorsque nous irons nous battre, Harry, ce sera dans l'espoir de vaincre pour de bon cette ordure de mage noir. Afin de protéger l'avenir. Et chacun d'entre nous, donnerait sa vie pour voir cela arriver, ose me dire le contraire._

La mâchoire d'Harry se serra fortement. Il savait que Remus avait raison, mais il refusait d'envisager la possibilité que l'un d'entre eux ne revienne pas vivant. Trop de morts jonchaient déjà son parcours criblé de sang. Trop de sacrifices avaient eu lieu pour qu'il vive. Ils se serrèrent tous dans les bras.

Ils allèrent s'endormir, oubliant presque que les Malfoy dormaient désormais sous le même toit.

[…]

Ce fut aux environs de cinq heures du matin que Lucius se réveilla à cause de sa Marque devenue douloureuse et punitive. Il savait maintenant que Voldemort était au courant de sa défection et de son piège. Il espérait ne jamais tomber entre ses mains ni celles de ses partisans les plus fidèles, il ne doutait en aucune manière qu'il passerait un sale quart d'heure dans le cas échéant.

Harry, quant à lui, se tournait et retournait dans son lit. Malgré l'apprentissage de l'Occlumencie et la constitution de barrières de l'esprit, il restait très sensible aux humeurs intenses du Lord que rien ne pouvait bloquer. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il se trouva projeté dans l'esprit fort perturbé et rageur de Lord Voldemort.

_ Son index droit tapait inlassablement l'accoudoir sur lequel sa main était posée, lui-même relié à la chaise ornée d'or de la salle à manger des Malfoy. A ses pieds se trouvaient une vingtaine de Deatheaters ne semblant pas réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et parmi eux se trouvait Severus Snape, bien-aimé Maître des Potions d'Hogwarts. _

_- Approche Severus, siffla l'homme-serpent en faisant un geste lent de son index._

_ Severus Snape se releva avec prudence et veilla à ne pas croiser le regard carmin de son maître. Il s'agenouilla devant lui en signe de soumission et attendit qu'il se mette à parler._

_- Toi qui es si proche de mon plus fidèle serviteur, peut-être pourras-tu m'expliquer quelle mouche l'a piqué de nous enfermer ici ?_

_Sa voix était calme et contrôlée, si Harry ne s'était pas retrouvé dans son esprit, jamais il n'aurait pu le soupçonner, mais il bouillonnait littéralement d'une rage froide et vengeresse. Il vit un éclair de compréhension passer dans les yeux de l'homme en noir. Harry ne savait pas si c'était lui qui l'avait remarqué ou Voldemort. Tout était tellement confus à chaque fois que ce genre de choses arrivait._

_- Parle Severus, cela retardera peut-être ta mort ! Chuchota-t-il cruellement._

_ Harry vit les autres Deatheaters frissonner de peur et Severus lui-même semblait avoir du mal à déglutir._

_- Maître ? Osa Severus comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était reproché._

_ Les yeux carmin de Voldemort étincelèrent comme en furie. Sa main décharnée se leva tenant sa baguette et aussitôt le corps de Severus convulsa au sol, touché par le Cruciatus._

_- Voilà six mois que j'ai la preuve de ta traitrise, mon cher Severus, dit Voldemort d'une voix veloutée._

_ Son regard ne quittait pas celui du Maître des Potions qui continuait à convulser et à serrer les dents pour ne pas tout bonnement hurler sa douleur. Voldemort eut un sourire narquois, il n'en attendait pas moins de celui qui avait osé défier son autorité._

_- Maintenant, où est Lucius ?_

_ Il attendit quelques secondes une réponse, mais rien ne vint. Il cessa le sort, du sang coulait le long du menton du professeur qui devait s'être mordu la langue. Voldemort se saisit du bras désarticulé de Severus qui était de toute façon trop faible pour réagir, et pointa sa baguette sur sa Marque, envoyant ainsi à Lucius ainsi que Severus sa punition. Une douleur diffuse et continue, qui irait en augmentant jusqu'à causer la folie._

Harry se leva en sursaut, regarda sa montre, il était cinq heures du matin. Il fallait qu'il voit Lucius Malfoy et s'assure d'interrompre la connexion qu'il avait avec Voldemort. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait découvert alors que Pettigrew avait remboursé sa dette de vie en lui indiquant le plan du Lord lors de sa cinquième année. Ce n'était que grâce à son information qu'il avait pu ne pas tomber dans le piège tendu. Alors il avait sans même le vouloir transféré le lien de la Marque vers lui, Dumbledore lui avait raconté que c'était sûrement dans son envie profonde de ne pas voir Wormtail ramper de nouveau vers Voldemort puisqu'il savait qu'il était un risque potentiel élevé. Et que donc, étant relié au Lord Noir, il avait émotionnellement transféré le lien qu'il avait ensuite pu détruire. Aujourd'hui, Wormtail était en fuite. Et Harry souhaita qu'il le reste.

Il trouva Lucius Malfoy dans la salle de bains, s'aspergeant le visage d'eau froide. Il avança, les jambes flageolantes, dû à l'invasion de l'esprit de Voldemort, la réception du Cruciatus dont il ressentait encore les effets et la punition finale de Malfoy et Snape combinée.

- _Monsieur Malfoy, _souffla Harry.

Lucius sursauta en entendant l'appel. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un enquiquineur soit debout à cette heure matinale. Et quel enquiquineur… Saint Potter en personne. Lucius devait avouer que ce petit bâtard chanceux au même âge que son fils était devenu une bombe sexuelle ambulante. Sans ses lunettes de vue, le regard émeraude semblait percer les âmes. Mais là, il était essentiel qu'il le fasse dégager. Il ne voulait pas le voir maintenant alors qu'il savait que sa vie était en sursis, ce n'était qu'une question d'heures. Il l'avait accepté en quittant le service du Lord. Tout ce qui lui importait était la protection de Draco, son bijou le plus précieux.

Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, pour ses dernières heures sensées, il pourrait utiliser le corps face à lui pour partir dans le plaisir. Dans le meilleur des cas, il s'envoyait en l'air et dans le pire des cas, Potter jouait la vierge effarouchée et irait se plaindre à Dumbledore, en sachant de toute manière qu'il serait trop tard pour lui. Il ne risquait, en gros, pas grand-chose.

Lucius fit face à Harry avec un air prédateur dans les yeux que ce dernier ne capta pas, trop occupé dans son idée de couper la connexion.

- _Monsieur Malfoy, je sais que vous allez avoir du mal à y croire mais… Monsieur Malfoy ?_

Plus il parlait et plus Lucius s'était rapproché de lui. Cette fois, il était complètement inutile de se voiler la face, le désir et l'envie étaient plus qu'évidents. Troublé, Harry fit un pas en arrière et se retrouva dos contre la porte. Il se demanda avec effarement quand est-ce que cette dernière avait été fermée. Il déglutit fortement en sentant le corps viril du Deatheater contre le sien. Ses sens étaient en éveil, il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Lors de ces deux dernières années, Harry avait eu le temps de découvrir qu'il jouait sans aucun problème sur les deux tableaux. Pour lui, le plaisir se prenait aussi bien chez l'un que chez l'autre genre. Mais afin de ne pas éveiller les médias, il n'avait couché qu'avec des muggles rencontrés un soir en club. Il était évident qu'il ne recherchait pas d'attaches, pas alors que l'issue de la guerre n'était même pas encore déterminée.

- _Monsieur Malfoy, je…_ Tenta-t-il une fois encore.

Une bouche dominatrice et fiévreuse écrasa sa bouche, le faisant taire. Une main se glissa derrière sa nuque qui se pencha presque en réflexe. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il rendit entièrement le baiser qui le laissait pantelant. Présentement, seul le corps fort et musclé de Lucius qui le maintenait contre la porte, l'empêchait de glisser au sol lamentablement.

La langue du grand blond s'enroula autour de celle d'Harry et l'entraina dans une lutte de dominance, qu'elle gagna. Harry abdiqua et s'arqua contre l'homme. La bouche de Lucius dévia alors sur sa mâchoire. Harry récupéra une respiration difficile. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu. Quoi que ce n'était même pas une expression, il était réellement en feu. Le Deatheater le dépassait d'une bonne tête ce qui rendait sa domination encore plus réelle. Il essaya de se dégager de la prise bougea de quelques centimètres, assez pour se dégager de la porte mais se retrouva plaqué contre le mur sans possibilité de filer.

Etant en été, Harry dormait seulement en boxer et avait à peine pris le temps d'enfiler un marcel avant de se précipiter à la rencontre de Lucius. Il sentit une main audacieuse se faufiler sous son sous-vêtement sans aucune pudeur ni retenue. Des doigts commencèrent à retracer sa raie des fesses avant de titiller son anus. Un gémissement venant du fond de sa gorge ne put être retenu. C'était de la baise.

Pour Lucius, un mince filet de sueur recouvrait rapidement son corps dépourvu d'autres vêtements autres que son boxer. L'adrénaline et l'envie qui courraient dans ses veines supplantaient largement cette douleur diffuse qui augmentait imperceptiblement. Lucius comprit que c'était une douleur censée durer pendant au minimum un jour, soit vingt quatre heures bien révolues. Il voulait baiser ce corps qui se laissait faire avec délice. Qui eût cru que Potter avait cela en lui ? Certainement pas lui. Le gémissement le fit accélérer les choses. Ce n'était que du sexe, et c'était foutrement bon.

_- Potter, si vous voulez arrêter, c'est maintenant ou jamais,_ grogna Lucius en marquant la peau mordorée.

En sentant l'action de Lucius, Harry n'avait pu empêcher sa main de s'enrouler derrière sa nuque, touchant au passage la chevelure douce et soyeuse du Lord du Wiltshire.

- _Accio Baguette Magique,_ chuchota-t-il fiévreusement en réponse.

Dans son état de confusion avancée, Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte de la portée de son sort. En fait, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rendit compte. Lorsqu'une baguette arriva dans sa main, il la tendit à Lucius qui lubrifia, nettoya et protégea son rectum de maladies et de grossesses non voulues après avoir à peine baissé son boxer, exposant ainsi ses fesses. Parce que oui, les sorciers pouvaient tomber enceinte. Le blond retira son sous-vêtement et lubrifia en plus son érection plus que conséquente et entra en lui d'un mouvement long, contrôlé et profond.

- _Merlin oui,_ hoqueta Harry.

Lucius eut un sourire en coin. Harry avait l'impression d'être dépravé, Lucius n'avait même pas pris la peine de le dévêtir. En parlant de Lucius, il appréciait énormément ce qu'il découvrait de Potter, à savoir qu'il n'était pas une petite vierge effarouchée et n'hésitant pas à faire du bruit. Le membre de Lucius le comblait parfaitement, sans être démesurément long, il était surtout imposant par son diamètre et l'envoyait délicieusement au paradis. Cela faisait une bonne petite semaine et demi qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation, et il était sur le point de partir chercher une nouvelle conquête, mais s'il pouvait jongler avec Monsieur Malfoy, alors c'était « tout bénef' » pour lui.

Lucius porta sa main à sa cuisse gauche qu'il fit relever jusqu'au haut de sa taille faisant ainsi le membre dur s'enfoncer encore plus loin. Harry enroula cette jambe autour de Lucius et essaya de trouver un appui afin de se stabiliser et de ne pas tomber pathétiquement.

Etant étroitement collé à lui, le sexe d'Harry se retrouva emprisonné entre leurs deux corps, subissant des frottements plus ou moins appuyés en fonction du mouvement de Lucius qui commença à le pilonner fortement. Harry avait le souffle court, de même que le blond qui avait fini par poser son front contre l'épaule toujours couverte du T-Shirt d'Harry. Ne le soutenant plus, il se retira du petit brun qui ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Il le prit rudement par le poignet et le plaça face au miroir de pied de la salle de bains. Il le plaça à sa convenance, à savoir de dos, mains contre le miroir et penché en avant. Il se recula pour admirer le Futur Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

Harry se sentait extrêmement exposé et vulnérable. Mais le plaisir déferlait encore en lui. Sa prostate malmenée depuis le début continuait de lui envoyer des ondes ultra positives de plaisir.

- _Ecartez les cuisses, Potter,_ ordonna Lucius d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction.

N'ayant jamais été dominé à ce point, Harry obéit timidement à l'ordre.

- _Plus, Potter, allez… encore… voilà, magnifique…_ chuchota-t-il d'une voix pleine d'envie non contenu.

Puis sans s'y attendre, une douleur plus forte que les autres lui traversa le bras. Lucius s'en empara et eut un glapissement significatif. Harry se retourna immédiatement, quittant la pose, se souvenant pourquoi il était venu en premier lieu. Il tenta une fois encore d'en informer Lucius qui le remit furieusement en place avant qu'il n'ait terminé.

- _J'espère que vous n'avez pas peur d'être pris fortement, Potter, parce que j'ai de l'énergie et de la colère à revendre,_ prévint Lucius d'une voix acide mais ô tellement excitante.

Sur ce, main contre la hanche, l'autre sur l'épaule, Lucius retrouva la chaleur du fourreau étroit d'Harry qui se cambra face à l'intrusion aussi brusque que plaisante. Le brun finit par s'emparer de son membre afin de le masser au rythme des vas-et-viens du Deatheater qui à terme, finit par se vider en lui dans un cri de pure débauche tandis que lui se lâchait contre le miroir face à la vue magnifique du blond en pleine jouissance.

Le souffle erratique, Harry se laissa glisser contre le sol et sentit la bonne et tout aussi détestable sensation de foutre glissant hors de lui.

Lucius et lui finirent par prendre une douche sage sans même échanger un mot. Puis Harry partit non sans avertir Lucius de la raison première de sa venue.

Il s'étonna de voir six baguettes magiques sur son chemin et finit par se maudire. Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas spécifié quelle baguette il voulait, aussi, dès que la baguette de Lucius, qui était la plus proche, avait touché sa main, les autres étaient tombées à terre. Il les prit avec lui en tentant de trouver une excuse pour cela. Il alla se recoucher en revivant les derniers moments après avoir fait un détour par le salon.

[…]

Il était évident que maintenant Lucius Malfoy alimentait ses rêves érotiques. Il imaginait déjà la tête de son rival de toujours à l'idée qu'il ait couché avec son père.

- _HARRY ? _Entendit-il.

Il reconnut la voix magiquement amplifiée de Sirius. Et elle semblait venir du salon. Il supposa que son parrain venait d'y découvrir sa baguette. Il avait à peine dormi trois heures de plus et il n'avait pas encore coupé les liens de Malfoy et Voldemort. Et il fallait également qu'il aide Severus d'une quelconque façon. Il se retourna dans son lit en mettant son oreiller sur sa tête, espérant que Sirius lâcherait l'affaire.

- _HARRY ?_

Mais c'était bien mal le connaître. Il grogna et finit par rejeter la couverture. Et le temps qu'il descende, tout le monde se trouvait dans le salon, y compris Monsieur Malfoy, qui l'ignora avec superbe.

- _Bien, _fit Sirius d'un ton jovial, _peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi toutes nos baguettes sont sur cette table basse alors que la tienne n'y est pas ?_

_- Ni celle de Monsieur Malfoy,_ rajouta Hermione en regardant le grand blond qui ne montra aucun inconfort.

- _Nous les avons récupérées ce matin,_ répondit Harry posément. _Nous nous sommes levé à cause d'un différend commun… et nous avons remarqué que nos baguettes étaient ici aussi… n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Malfoy ?_

Lucius haussa un sourcil moqueur, qui passa plus pour un sourcil inquisiteur puisque personne ne voyait ce regard qu'il portait à Harry. Ce dernier remua inconfortablement face à ce mensonge, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas dire la vérité… Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Lucius qui acquiesça. Fort heureusement, l'histoire du « différend commun » retint plus l'attention, puisque tout le monde comprit qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort.

- _Voldemort s'est rendu compte de ma trahison et s'amuse à me pourrir la vie…_

_- Ainsi que celle de Snape,_ l'interrompit Harry.

- _… à travers la Marque qui me démange douloureusement et qui le fera jusqu'à la folie._

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. Ce n'était que grâce à son éducation qu'il parvint à camoufler ses larmes et son désarroi. Il ne voulait pas perdre son père, ce n'était pas possible. Et son parrain serait également dans l'incapacité de prendre la relève. Il deviendrait complètement orphelin, abandonné de tous.

- _Ceci dit, _fit Harry en se raclant la gorge,_ je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avertir Monsieur Malfoy que je peux transférer le lien de la Marque sur moi et la détruire au final._

_- C'est vrai, Potter, tu peux faire cela ?_ Fit Draco sans pouvoir se retenir tant l'espoir refluait en lui.

Harry hocha la tête.

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu demandes en échange ?_ Dit Draco en retenant une grimace.

Harry réfléchit à cela. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Malfoy avait déjà fait une chose énorme, il leur avait offert Voldemort sur un plateau en or. Il avait également payé cela en nature, fit remarquer la conscience libidineuse d'Harry. Il leva les yeux sur Lucius Malfoy qui le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

- _J'ai déjà reçu ce dont j'avais besoin, merci bien,_ répondit Harry d'une voix distante.

- _Ah vraiment ?_ Rétorqua Draco.

- _Il suffit, Dragon,_ dit Lucius d'une voix calme. _ Il semblerait que Monsieur Potter soit enclin à faire cela par pure… bonté d'âme. Tu devrais plutôt le remercier, tout comme moi, n'es-tu pas d'accord ?_

_- Père…_

Lucius eut un petit sourire qui fit comprendre à Draco qu'il devait aller au-delà de son antipathie. Draco remercia donc Harry entre ses dents serrées.

Enfin, ils passèrent leur temps à planifier l'attaque. Lucius Malfoy leur révéla les moindres failles de son manoir, espérant qu'il ne serait pas détruit. Après tout, ce manoir était l'héritage de sa famille et irait à Draco et sa famille comme à chaque génération ainsi que toutes ses autres possessions.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry se prépara à transformer le lien de Lucius Malfoy qui commençait à avoir des crampes récurrentes dans le bras gauche tellement la douleur se faisait ressentir. Et juste avant qu'ils effectuent le rituel sans témoin, Lucius coinça Harry contre la porte de la chambre du Gryffindor puisque c'était là qu'ils le feraient. Le souffle du brun se coupa en sentant de nouveau le corps de l'homme contre le sien.

_- Alors comme ça, vous avez déjà eu ce que vous vouliez,_ fit Lucius Malfoy d'une voix calme et maîtrisée.

- _Je vous en prie,_ fit Harry en posant sa main à plat contre le torse bien défini de Malfoy Senior, _ce comportement est tout sauf convenable. Et ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour…_

La main de Lucius alla se loger autoritairement à sa fine taille et Harry ne put que fondre face à un tel geste. C'était tellement agréable d'être pris en main.

- _C'est à moi de définir ce qui l'est de ce qui ne l'est pas, de même pour l'endroit et le moment, _chuchota Lucius contre ses lèvres, qu'il ravit sans plus attendre. _Nous sommes deux adultes consentants à prendre du bon temps l'un avec l'autre. Cela devrait suffire, non ?_

- _Laissez-moi juste faire ce rituel. Et nous devons venir en aide à Snape !_ Chuchota Harry d'une voix enfiévrée.

- _Lorsque j'ai mes yeux sur quelque chose qui me plaît, j'ai du mal à m'en défaire, Monsieur Potter, _l'avertit Lucius lascivement. _Je suis un homme borné, et votre attitude était plus que plaisante et enivrante. _

Harry marmonna ce qui sembla être une sorte de « normal je me suis laissé faire », mais si Lucius avait entendu ce commentaire, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Ils s'installèrent sagement au centre d'un pentacle qu'Harry avait dessiné au sol avec de la cire de bougie. Ce n'était que parce qu'il avait vu Voldemort installer la marque qu'il avait pu préparer quelque chose pour contrer sa magie. Sa main droite attrapa l'avant bras gauche de Lucius au niveau de la marque. Ce dernier supposa qu'il devait rendre la grippe.

**_- « En cette nuit et en cette heure,  
>Que soit installée la Marque d'Harry Potter,<br>Celle qui lie l'âme à son commandement,  
>Et cela éternellement. »<em> **Siffla Harry en fourchelang.

Des frissons parcoururent le dos de Lucius en sentant un vent de puissance les entourer. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, lors de son intronisation. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tout d'un coup.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?_ Ragea Lucius en voyant la double marque.

Un phœnix était enroulé autour du serpent de Voldemort. Une sorte de bataille éclata entre les deux Marques. Harry toucha sa Marque de sa main et transféra de son énergie. Il ne fallut qu'environ cinq minutes pour que celle de Lord Voldemort s'efface entièrement. En effet, le possesseur le plus puissant effaçait le lien du précédent.

- _Et maintenant que vous m'appartenez, _fit Harry d'une voix langoureuse. _Jurez-vous de me servir et de me rester fidèle ?_

Les yeux de Lucius devinrent comme du mercure en fusion.

- _C'était ça votre idée, Potter ? Me faire changer de Maître ?_

_- Elle vous déplaît tant que ça ?_ Répondit Harry d'une voix réellement suave et sensuelle. _Pourtant après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, je ne pensais pas que ça vous dérangerez tant que ça. Que vous sauriez que notre relation ne serait pas du tout la même que celle qui vous lie à Voldemort…_

La réponse de Lucius fut d'élever un sourcil hautain.

- _Oui,_ finit par soupirer le grand blond en détournant le regard.

- _Pardon ?_ Répondit Harry qui n'avait pas suivi ce qu'il disait.

- _Oui, j'accepte de vous servir et de vous rester fidèle, à la condition unique que vous accordiez à Draco une immunité totale._

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-**_ « Tnemellenretè alec Te  
>Tnemednammoc nos a emâ'l eil iuq ellec,<br>Rettop yrraH'd euqraM al eèllatsni tios euq,  
>Erueh ettec ne te tiun ettec ne. <em>**

**_Ainsi soit-il tel est ma volonté »_ **finit-il par siffler.

Lucius se rendit compte de ce qu'avait fait le Survivant. Il se fustigea d'avoir mordu si facilement à l'hameçon. Certes, ce qu'il avait dit oralement ne l'engageait en rien, puisque la Marque venait d'être retirée, mais émotionnellement si. Lui qui faisait toujours tout pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait, il avait dévoilé à Harry Potter une grave faiblesse, dont il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser. Son magnifique fils. La chaire de sa chaire. Ô qu'il ferait toujours tout pour le protéger.

La seule chose dont Harry avait peur était que Severus ne passe pas la nuit. Il était certain qu'ils n'avaient jamais été réellement très proches, pour ainsi dire, ils ne l'avaient jamais été, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il désirait la mort de l'homme qui avait tant fait pour l'aider, malgré le fait que ce soit par des moyens détournés.

L'attaque aurait lieu le lendemain très tôt, c'était pour cette raison qu'Harry ne s'autorisa pas de petite nuit de débauche pure que lui proposait Lucius. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, le Deatheater était un amant remarquable. Mais il était hors de question d'être fatigué sur le champ de bataille, la moindre erreur pourrait lui coûter la vie ou celle de ses amis.

La planification s'était faite très rapidement, une bonne centaine d'hommes transplaneraient au Manoir Malfoy. Si l'on en croyait Lucius, le Lord n'avait avec lui qu'une petite vingtaine de personnes. Tous espéraient fortement que le désavantage numérique aurait raison de leur résistance.

[…]

Si le début de l'attaque s'était déroulée comme prévu, soit rapide et efficace, ils ne se rendirent pas de suite compte que des renforts arrivaient pour Voldemort équilibrant ainsi la bataille.

Harry retrouva rapidement le meurtrier de ses parents, le détournant de la protection de son dernier Horcruxe. Ron et Hermione purent alors s'occuper de Nagini. Le combat fut vicieux et Ron manqua de se faire étouffer. De même pour Harry qui tentait d'esquiver tous les sorts de Voldemort tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

- _Dolor perducitur (Que la douleur soit apportée)_, finit par lancer Voldemort.

C'était un sort noir extrêmement complexe qui suivait une cible précise. Et le sort s'arrêtait lorsqu'il avait touché quelqu'un. Le sort prenait beaucoup de puissance magique et affaiblissait assez considérablement le lanceur. C'était une sorte de sort de dernière chance. Harry eut juste le temps de lancer son propre sort, celui de la mort avant de voir quelqu'un s'effondrer sur lui. Sa tête heurta fortement le sol et il perdit connaissance.

[…]

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la lumière l'attaqua. Il grogna fortement.

- _Non mais quel est l'idiot qui a cru bon de me tomber dessus, _marmonna Harry en regardant le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie d'Hogwarts.

- _Ravi de savoir que vous avez apprécié mon geste, Monsieur Potter,_ nargua la voix bien connue de Lucius Malfoy.

- _Si vous vouliez me montrer que vous m'appréciez, fallait pas vous donner tant de peine,_ railla Harry d'une voix cajoleuse.

- _Sachant que je voulais attraper dans mes filets, Harry-J'ai-Sauvé-Le-Monde-Potter,_ _je me suis dit qu'il fallait faire les choses en grand ! _Rétorqua Lucius en souriant d'une façon assez suggestive, mais Harry ne le vit pas.

Harry finit par regarder où était Lucius et le situa dans un lit voisin du sien. Puis il tilta sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

- _Voldemort est mort ?_ Demanda Harry. _Et Nagini ?_

- _Weasley m'a dit de vous dire que tout était fini, que vous avez rempli votre part et eux la leur, puis-je savoir de quoi il retourne ?_ Questionna Lucius curieusement.

Harry, Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione avaient promis de conserver ce secret au péril de leur vie et jusqu'à la mort. Tout ce qui avait rapport de près ou de loin aux Horcruxes, à leurs utilisations, à leurs créations ne devait jamais plus être évoqué pour éviter un Lord Voldemort numéro deux. Il éluda la question. Comprenant qu'il ne répondrait pas, Lucius abandonna cette histoire. L'essentiel était qu'ils étaient débarrassés de ce tyran. Maintenant, la question était de savoir si Dumbledore tiendrait sa promesse.

- _Qu'est-il arrivé à Snape ?_ Demanda Harry.

Lucius se ferma brusquement. Harry comprit qu'il ne s'en était pas sorti, ce qu'il ne sut pas était que c'était Lucius Malfoy lui-même qui l'avait achevé, en souvenir de leur amitié. Ce dernier savait que jamais Severus n'aurait accepté d'être maintenu en vie comme ces Longbottom. Alors il avait réalisé son dernier souhait. Au moins, maintenant il ne souffrait plus.

_- A-t-on d'autres pertes ?_ Questionna Harry d'un ton assez peureux.

- _Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est à moi de vous le dire,_ répondit l'ex Deatheater d'un ton qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à qualifier.

- _Je vous le demande…_

_- Personne n'avait prévu l'arrivée des renforts du côté adverse,_ commença Lucius. _Nous avons été débordés un moment, le temps de se réorganiser. Shacklebolt est tombé, ainsi que Percy Weasley et d'autres personnes de l'Ordre que je ne connais pas, une bonne quinzaine. L'un des jumeaux Weasley est grièvement blessé, ainsi qu'un de leur ainé, William il me semble._

Harry ferma les yeux fortement en entendant cela.

- _Dumbledore a été blessé également mais s'en remettra. C'est la Directrice Adjointe Minerva McGonagall qui se retrouve en charge de l'école. Tonks boitera toute sa vie, Sirius Black a été touché par une bombe et a été mis dans un coma artificiel le temps de soigner ses blessures, mais,_ rajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant la peur dans le regard d'Harry, _il ira bien. Il y avait seulement trop de lésions pour le traiter dans un état d'éveil. _

_- Vous êtes sûr qu'il ira bien ?_

_- De ce que j'ai entendu, oui, il s'en sortira et vous enquiquinera de nouveau dans peu de temps,_ répondit Lucius avec un sourire narquois.

Un soupir de soulagement fut largement audible. Bien sûr qu'il se souciait de toutes les autres personnes, et bien sûr qu'il avait peur pour le jumeau Weasley blessé et Bill, mais en entendant que son parrain avait eu des problèmes cela avait retenu toute son attention.

- _Merci,_ dit Harry d'une petite voix.

- _Pour quoi ?_ Répondit Malfoy Senior.

- _Juste merci…_ Dit Harry une nouvelle fois en souriant.

Il vit Lucius le regarder intensément et détourner les yeux. C'était un merci de leur avoir livré Voldemort. Théoriquement, cela aurait dû être lui le dernier Horcruxe mais le morceau d'âme avait pu être transféré et détruit. Toutes les ancres terrestres de Voldemort avaient été détruites. Il ne pourrait plus revenir. Et quand bien même il aurait été le dernier, il aurait fallu faire le rituel pour que Voldemort reconstruise son corps à partir du sien, et jamais il ne l'aurait fait.

[…]

Harry n'avait pas eu conscience de s'être endormi, mais ce qui le réveilla fut le raffut qu'il entendit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Malfoy. Il nota évasivement que Malfoy junior était là aussi cette fois. Mais le bruit ne venait pas de lui, non, il venait de personnes du Ministère à en juger par leurs costumes.

- _Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, sur ordre du Ministre de la Magie, nous vous arrêtons pour association de malfaiteurs, contrebande, recel d'artéfacts de magie noire, crimes contre l'humanité, tout ce que vous direz pour et sera retenu contre vous dans votre procès. Aurors,_ fit l'homme qui venait de parler en intimant aux deux Aurors l'accompagnant de se saisir de Lucius.

- _Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant,_ répondit Draco d'une voix menaçante et en tirant sa baguette immédiatement.

Les Aurors n'hésitèrent pas à lancer leurs sorts sur Draco. Bien heureusement pour lui, ils n'atteignirent pas leur cible. Un bouclier invisible s'était formé autour de lui et de son père. Draco ignorait d'où il venait, mais il en fut reconnaissant. Les Aurors tentèrent de faire une brèche, d'attaquer avec des sorts plus ou moins réguliers, mais rien ne vint à bout de ce bouclier. L'homme qui avait annoncé l'arrestation de Lucius fumait de rage et partit en ordonnant aux deux autres de rester afin que le prisonnier ne s'échappe pas.

Lucius croisa le regard d'Harry et comprit en un instant, sûrement dû au sourire moqueur sur son visage, que le bouclier venait de lui. Les Aurors suivirent le regard de Lucius et se rendirent compte qu'il y avait un deuxième occupant dans l'infirmerie.

- _Monsieur Potter, _salua l'une des deux personnes.

Il alla pour entamer la discussion, mais le regard franc d'Harry le déstabilisa et il se ravisa. La situation resta ainsi pendant deux longues semaines, le temps qu'Harry puisse récupérer de son combat et de son sort. Lucius pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sans être inquiété, le bouclier se déplaçait avec lui pour peu qu'il restait à proximité de Potter. Lorsqu'on ne lui voulait pas de mal, les gens pouvaient le toucher sans aucun soucis, mais aucune personne du Ministère ne put ne serait-ce que l'approcher à moins d'un mètre.

Au bout de ces deux semaines de « jeu » pour Harry, parce que voir les personnes essayer de briser son bouclier constituait son amusement lui qui était alité sans possibilité de bouger sous peine de voir Poppy Pomfrey le menacer de mort, le Ministre de la Magie en personne fit le déplacement accompagné de Minerva qui avait été mise au courant. Harry ne savait pas trop comment, il supposait que c'était là tout le privilège des personnes dirigeant l'école.

-_ Quel est ce maléfice,_ ragea Scrimgeour en se tournant vers Minerva alors qu'il voyait son sort se retourner contre lui.

- _Je ne puis vous le dire, Monsieur le Ministre,_ répondit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

_- Pourquoi a-t-il été soigné à Hogwarts, j'exige qu'il soit remis aux autorités immédiatement, son jugement ne saurait tarder !_

- _Monsieur le Ministre,_ commença-t-elle comme si elle était en train de faire la morale à l'un de ses étudiants, le rabaissant donc sans remords,_ il semblerait que la situation ne soit pas claire à vos yeux. Monsieur Malfoy est convalescent et semble être sous une protection particulière. Vous ne pouvez l'approcher et vos sorts se retournent contre vous. A moins que Monsieur Malfoy ne vous suive de lui-même, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille que vous compreniez qu'il restera là._

_- A la suite de quoi, il viendra avec moi au Square Grimmauld afin que nous puissions préparer sa défense,_ ajouta une voix derrière eux.

Scrimgeour grimaça en voyant Harry. Il ne le salua même pas. Puis le ministre sembla remettre en place les pièces du puzzle.

- _A quoi jouez-vous Potter ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi que Lucius Malfoy est un Deatheater reconnu !_

_- Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc, Monsieur le Ministre ?_ Demanda Harry d'une voix parfaitement innocence. _Vous n'impliqueriez pas par hasard que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ce… ce phénomène extraordinaire de protection ? Quoique… vous m'en verrez flatté !_

Lucius et Draco ricanèrent de concert. Harry savait être un véritable petit emmerdeur si on lui en donnait l'occasion. Draco était tout de même bien placé pour le savoir… et Lucius aussi. Lucius ne manqua pas de noter qu'Harry Potter faisait de la magie sans baguette. D'ailleurs il se demandait où est-ce qu'elle était passée. La sienne avait mise sur sa table de chevet mais il ne voyait pas celle d'Harry.

- _Je sais que c'est vous !_ Cingla l'homme avec son chapeau melon.

- _Prouvez-le !_ Rétorqua Harry avec un sourire large.

Une sorte de force invisible les repoussa lui et les envoyés du Ministère hors de l'infirmerie et même hors d'Hogwarts.

- _Merci,_ fit juste Lucius sans rien ajouter d'autre.

- _Je ne fais qu'appliquer les termes du contrat…_ Répondit Harry.

Lucius haussa les épaules et se remit à parler avec son fils tandis que Minerva lui donnait des nouvelles d'autres personnes. Il avait du mal à croire que tout était enfin terminé après autant de temps. Il espéra juste ne pas avoir à se préoccuper des autres Deatheaters en liberté. Il avait entendu en bruits de couloir qu'il allait devenir Auror et finir le travail. Mais pour être honnête avec lui-même, si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait envisagé il fut un temps, ce n'était plus le cas. Il voulait vivre sa vie, voyager, rire, aimer… Les multiples meurtres avaient laissé en lui un goût bien amer. Il regarda en face de lui, Draco interagir si librement avec son père… il avait déjà quelque chose que lui n'avait pas… du moins qui lui appartenait réellement, les Weasley étaient adorables, et le traitaient sans problème comme un membre de leur famille, mais il avait toujours cette impression d'imposer sa présence. Il soupira fortement et se tourna dos aux Malfoy.

[…]

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, il se rendit compte que le soleil s'était couché. Lucius Malfoy dormait paisiblement dans son lit et tous visiteurs avaient déserté l'infirmerie de l'école. Devait-il attendre quelque chose de sa part ? Après tout, ils n'avaient fait que coucher ensemble pour se réconforter des horreurs de la guerre et particulièrement de Voldemort. Ils n'étaient certainement pas liés. Cependant, il devait avouer être très attiré par Malfoy Père. Sans même que ce dernier ne soit au courant, il l'avait impressionné. Et surtout, il faisait partie de ce peu de personnes qui le traitaient normalement et non comme un Dieu tombé sur Terre. Cela devait être dû au fait qu'ils aient été ennemis.

- _Vous comptez laisser errer vos yeux sur moi pendant combien de temps encore, Monsieur Potter ?_ Demanda Lucius.

Compter sur un Malfoy pour vous embarrasser le plus possible, pensa Harry en rougissant pris en faute. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Il avait été tellement simple de ne pas penser ce matin là lorsque tout s'était déroulé. C'était simple, parce qu'il ne soupçonnait pas pour lui l'existence d'un futur.

- _Ne me dites pas que vous allez jouer avec moi les vierges effarouchées, Monsieur Potter, il serait trop tard maintenant, _nargua l'homme en se tournant maintenant bien face à un Harry encore plus rouge que jamais.

- _Arrêtez cela Malfoy,_ dit Harry d'une petite voix.

Il n'avait certainement pas prévu de débattre de ce sujet avec l'homme. Et certainement pas maintenant.

- _Pourquoi donc, vous êtes une source d'amusement intarissable pour moi,_ rétorqua l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort.

Harry se renfrogna en entendant ce commentaire. Lucius remarqua le changement d'humeur et se dit qu'il était bien facile de vexé Monsieur le Sauveur.

- _Monsieur Potter,_ fit Lucius d'un ton très professoral et réprobateur.

- _Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi et tutoyez-moi par Merlin,_ éclata Harry en regardant Lucius dans les yeux.

- _Ce serait mon plaisir,_ répondit le patriarche Malfoy charmeur. _Harry,_ finit-il en appuyant bien sur le prénom.

Harry frissonna fortement. Lucius avait dit son prénom avec tellement de sensualité. Cet homme était vraiment sexuel, il savait manier à la perfection le charme et il avait de quoi faire. Il avait cette étincelle dans ses yeux d'argent. Une étincelle de liberté, de perfection, de vie…

Harry vit comme au ralenti Lucius se lever de son lit et se rapprocher du sien. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise de tachycardie. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent au sourire en coin de l'homme qui débordait de grâce et de prestance.

Ce soir là, Harry pouvait s'inventer toutes les excuses du monde, Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas couché avec lui mais lui avait fait l'amour avec langueur et volupté. Ce fut Draco qui les retrouva tous les deux nus, les jambes entrelacées, la tête d'Harry Potter tranquillement posée sur le torse de son père. Dire qu'il était choqué était un euphémisme.

- _Père ? _Dit-il d'une voix plaignante.

Lucius ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et son changement, même imperceptible, de sa respiration réveilla Harry. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas un sommeil très profond et cela leur avait toujours servi à l'un comme à l'autre. En voyant son fils, Lucius s'attendit à ce qu'Harry se cache ou hurle au scandale, mais ce dernier n'en fit rien, et se contentait de le regarder. Pour Harry, c'était très simple, maintenant qu'il était grillé à quoi cela servait-il qu'il nie l'évidence et qu'il cherche à se cacher. Il assumait ce qu'il faisait et en avait marre qu'on lui dicte sa façon de faire. Toute sa vie, quelqu'un avait décidé pour lui ce qui était bon ou non, et il reconnaissait que s'il avait suivi plus de conseils, il aurait certainement été plus en sécurité, mais maintenant que le danger le plus grave était passé, il était hors de question de continuer ainsi.

- _Draco ?_ Finit par demander Lucius en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune urgence.

- _Pèèèèère,_ pleurnicha une nouvelle fois Draco.

- _Qu'y a-t-il Dragon ?_

_- Tu couches avec Potter, voilà ce qu'il y a !_ Renonça à dire Draco alors que pour lui c'était une évidence.

Lucius hocha ce sourcil que l'enfant Malfoy savait si bien maîtriser.

- _Mais réagis ! Dis-moi que c'est faux ! _Supplia-t-il.

- _Draco, tu es bien d'accord que ce que tu fais dans ta couche te regarde ? _Le petit blond hocha la tête offusqué, bien évidemment que ça le regardait. _Donc ce qui se passe dans la mienne…_

_- Oui… Non, mais là c'est Potter ! J'y oppose un droit de véto ! Potter est ma Némésis, mon ennemi… à moi ! Si quelqu'un devrait coucher avec… ce serait moi ! Ou quelqu'un de son âge !_

_- Insinuerais-tu, par la plus grande perfidie, que je suis vieux !_ Draco ouvrit la bouche horrifié et secoua la tête.

_- Hey ! _S'exclama le brun. _Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, putain ! J'entends tout ce que vous dites… je suis là !_

Les deux blonds continuèrent pourtant leur joute verbale sans plus se soucier du brun qui les regardait maintenant d'un air scandalisé. Tout pour embarrasser un Malfoy, pensa Harry perfidement. Sa main posée sur le torse du blond entama une descente des plus suggestives et Draco ne le remarqua qu'au halètement de son père. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis se posèrent sur le Sauveur.

- _Aaaah ! _Hurla-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses yeux. _Mes yeux me brûlent !_

Sur ces mots, il sortit en courant de l'infirmerie.

_- Mais quel Drama Queen celui-là, _commenta Harry en retirant sa main.

- _Potter, si vous ne voulez pas que l'on soit en mauvais termes, je vous conseille vivement de terminer votre petit office._

Harry sourit de façon narquoise et se leva le drap enroulé autour de lui, le temps de remettre ses habits d'hôpital.

- _Bonne journée, Monsieur Malfoy. Vous enverrez à Poppy mes salutations et remerciements…_

Sur ces derniers mots, Harry s'échappa de l'infirmerie en marmonnant quelque chose comme _« Voilà ça lui apprendra à m'ignorer ! »_

Lucius ricana et prit les choses avec philosophie. Si ces petites aventures duraient avec Potter, sa vie promettait d'être joyeuse. Les deux se retrouvaient avec une envie démesurée aux yeux de certains, mais tellement justifiée selon eux, de vivre. Il se mit à repenser à son vieil ami qui n'avait pas eu la chance de laisser tomber le masque. Cher Severus qui avait fini par ne plus croire à la cause… Et lui ? La cause des Sangs Purs et d'une purification de la société lui tiendrait toujours à cœur, mais aujourd'hui, aucune personne n'était à même de pouvoir vraiment mener bataille. Et des batailles, ils en avaient déjà trop vues.

[…]

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent rapidement. Harry visitait toujours son parrain et Remus à Sainte Mangouste et s'occupait d'affaires administratives en lieu et place d'Albus Dumbledore afin d'octroyer à leurs espions un statut spécial. Ce fut ainsi que les Malfoy par exemple, durent encore rester au Square Grimmauld à cause des enquêtes menées dans leur Manoir. Après tout, c'était le dernier endroit connu pour Voldemort. Draco fut déclaré innocent d'activités Deatheateriennes mais Lucius n'eut pas ce privilège.. Il fut condamné à verser une forte somme d'argent pour dédommagements et à construire et diriger un orphelinat pour les enfants ayant perdu leurs parents pendant la deuxième guerre. Ayant échappé à la peine de prison, Lucius ne rechigna pas le moins du monde.

Depuis cette dernière fois à l'infirmerie, le blond n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir le brun. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous à faire, mais ils habitaient tout de même sous le même toit…

Il finit par le coincer au salon. Il le regarda s'affairer à préparer la pièce qui semblait avoir plus d'espace pour les passages. Il se racla la gorge et Harry leva la tête. Voyant qu'il n'était pas surpris, Lucius devina sans peine que ce dernier avait bel et bien ressenti sa présence mais qu'il l'avait tout bonnement ignoré.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Demanda Lucius.

Harry s'arrêta dans sa besogne et le regarda.

- _Je prépare le retour de Sirius qui est en fauteuil flottant le temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre pour lui… et j'ai beaucoup à faire… _bégaya-t-il alors que le grand blond avançait vers lui avec un air tout sauf innocent. _Oh non, pas encore…_

Harry mit toute sa volonté à rude épreuve pour résister à Malfoy Senior, mais c'était tellement dur. Il avait tellement envie. Oui, c'était ça, il en avait envie. Mais il n'avait pas terminé tout ce qu'il devait faire. Oui, mais il en avait envie. Les mains de Lucius ceinturèrent sa taille fine tandis que sa bouche partait à la découverte de son cou gracile.

Ils continuèrent à se bécoter ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée de Remus et Sirius. Pour une personne extérieure au contexte, il semblerait que la situation soit en arrêt sur image. Aucun des nouveaux arrivants ou du couple en action ne bougeait.

- _Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez,_ finit par dire Harry en laissant retomber la jambe de Lucius tenait contre lui et ne croyant pas lui-même avoir sorti une débilité pareille.

Le sourcil de Remus fut très explicite quant à cette phrase. Harry avait toujours les bras autour du cou de Lucius Malfoy. Les deux hommes étaient contre le mur opposé à l'entrée du grand salon.

- _Mais… mais… _commença Sirius halluciné.

- _Sirius…_ Fit Harry gêné au possible.

C'était une situation qu'il n'avait pas envisagé.

- _Sirius, calme-toi,_ fit Remus d'un ton pragmatique.

- _Calme…mais je suis calme… je suis très très calme, je suis vraiment très très c…_

_- Sirius,_ le reprit Remus amusé.

- _Mais enfin…Harry… mon petit bébé Harry… mon innocent petit faon…_

Lucius étant de dos à la foule, ce ne fut qu'Harry qui vit son sourire caustique et carnassier. Il était déjà gêné de la situation, et Sirius était en train d'en rajouter une couche.

- _Remus,_ pria Harry. _S'il te plait…_

Remus eut pitié de brun et emmena Sirius à l'étage malgré les vociférations de ce dernier.

- _MALFOY, _hurla-t-il, _J'AURAI TA PEAU DE SERPENT ! QU'AS-TU FAIT A MON PRONGSY ?_

_- Allons, allons, Padfoot, tu sais ce que le docteur a dit… Il faut que tu sois calme ! _

_- MAIS JE SUIS CALME ! TRES CALME ! REGARDE-MOI, QUI T'A DIT QUE J'ETAIS CHOQUE ? NON, C'EST VRAI QU'IL N'Y A PAS DE QUOI… MON FILS COUCHE AVEC LE PRINCE DES SLYTHERIN DE NOTRE EPOQUE !_

_- Hey, Black…_ Fit Lucius d'une voix forte mais sans toutefois crier, _nous ne sommes pas vieux !_

Harry était plus choqué et ravi par le « mon fils » employé par son parrain.

- _OUI CA JE SAIS, MERCI BIEN ! _S'écria Sirius complètement hystérique.

- _Alors laisse-moi témoigner à ton fils l'affection d'un Malfoy !_

Remus qui était avec Sirius dans la chambre principale s'étrangla de rire lorsque son ami n'y tenant plus, s'évanouit. Il redescendit voir les deux hommes pris en flagrant délit. Ils étaient assis sagement dans le canapé, Harry semblant bouder Lucius.

- _Lucius,_ fit Remus. _Témoigne à Harry l'affection d'un Malfoy… en silence !_

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le blond se jette férocement sur son cadet.

FIN.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, moi je me suis amusée à écrire cet OS.<br>La suite de l'Héritier des Black sera demain pour la sortie d'Harry Potter 7.

Merci à Dragonha pour sa relecture et ses conseils x3

Bisoux à tout le monde.

Une review est fortement appréciée, merci d'avance ^.^  
>A la prochaine =D<p> 


End file.
